gothamfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Sezon 1
Sezon 1 Gotham’ın. İlk sezonudur, ilk gösterim 22 Eylül 2014’de yapılmıştır 4 Mayıs 2015'de Sezon finali yapmıştır. Özet Gotham şehrine yeniden geri gelen, Dedektif James Gordon. Yüzbaşı Sarah Essen'ın başında olduğu Gotham Polis Teşkilatı'na katılır, ve orada Dedektif Harvey Bullock'ın yeni ortağı olur. Aldıkları ilk dosya, Thomas ve Martha Wayne cinayeti'dir. Gordon suç mahalline gelir, ve orada Wayne'lerin oğlu Bruce ile tanışır, ailesinin katilini bulucağına dair söz verir. Suç mahalline Wayne'lerin uşağı Alfred Pennyworth gelir, ve Bruce'u eve götürür. Gordon, Carmine Falcone için çalışan, gece klubü patronu ve çete lideri olan Fish Mooney adlı kadınla tanışır. Dizi aynı zamanda Gotham'ın gelecekteki Batman kötüleri olan Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot, ve bunun gibi kötülerin gelişim sürecini, Jim Gordon'ın Gotham Polis Teşkilatın'da yükselişini, ve Bruce Wayne'in Gotham'ın kara şövalyesine dönüşüm sürecini anlatmaktadır. [http://www.superherohype.com/news/294767-foxs-gotham-reveals-a-logo-and-official-synopsis FOX’s Gotham Reveals a Logo and Official Synopsis - SuperheroHype] Oyuncular Başroller *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon (22 Bölüm) *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock (22 Bölüm) *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (20 Bölüm) *Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen (18 Bölüm) *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth (20 Bölüm) *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot (22 Bölüm) *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean (15 Bölüm) *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle (17 Bölüm) *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma (18 Bölüm) *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya (7 Bölüm) *Andrew Stewart Jones as Crispus Allen (6 Bölüm) *John Doman as Carmine Falcone (10 Bölüm) *Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney (19 Bölüm) Yan Roller (En az 3 bölüm görünenler) *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean (14 Bölüm) *David Zayas as Salvatore Maroni (11 Bölüm) *Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins (9 Bölüm) *J.W. Cortes as Alvarez (8 Bölüm) *Chelsea Spack as Kristin Kringle (8 Bölüm) *Alex Corrado as Gabe (8 Bölüm) *Makenzie Leigh as Liza (7 Bölüm) *Richard Kind as Aubrey James (6 Bölüm) *Clare Foley as Ivy Pepper (6 Bölüm) *Carol Kane as Gertrud Kapelput (6 Bölüm) *Dashiell Eaves as Kelly (5 Bölüm) *Philip Hernandez as Dr. Guerra (4 Bölüm) *Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz (4 Bölüm) *Peter Scolari as Gillian Loeb (4 Bölüm) *Danny Mastrogiorgio as Frankie Carbone (3 Bölüm) *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent (3 Bölüm) *Dash Mihok as Arnold Flass (3 Bölüm) *Milo Ventimiglia as Jason Skolimski (3 Bölüm) *Krista Braun as Jennifer Luree (3 Bölüm) Prodüksiyon Gotham Dizisi 24 Eylül 2013'de Fox tarafından duyuruldu, ve pilot bölümünün yapım aşamasına başlandı. Projenin başına Senarist ve Yapımcı olarak (Rome, ve The Mentalist'den) tanıdığımız Bruno Heller, ve Yönetmen olarak Danny Cannon getirildi. Proje 2014'ün Ocak ayında TCA Basın turunda konuşuldu, Fox'un başkanı Kevin Reilly tarafından DC sinematik evreniyle bağlantısının olmayacağı doğrulandı. Ocak 2014'de Sons of Anarchy ve Terriers dizisinin yıldızı Donal Logue'nin James Gordon'u canlandıracağı söylendi, daha sonra Logue Twitter hesabından Harvey Bullock karakterini canlandıracağını açıkladı. 2014'ün Şubat ayında Ben McKenzie James Gordon rolü için seçildi. 2014'ün Mart ayında David Mazouz Bruce Wayne rolü için seçildi, Selina Kyle rolü için Camren Bicondova seçildi, ve New York şehrinde çekimlere başlandı. 2014'ün Nisan ayında Chicago Comic & Entertainment Fuarı gerçekleştirildi, DC'de çalışan Jim Cunninham Renee Montoya karakterinin gözüküceğini açıkladı, ilk sezonun toplamda 16 bölüm'den oluşacağı doğrulandı, önceden düşünülen bölüm sayısı 12 veya 13'dü. Fox’un Eğlence sektörünün başkanı Kevin Reilly, sadece 13 bölüm sipariş vermek zorunda kaldık ve sonunda 16 bölüm olması gerektiğini düşündük. at least in its first iteration, will be çok güçlü hikaye to. Could we do more next season? We certainly could, but that’s where we’re starting with that one. That show is going to have a very strong, serialized element. The entire pilot was screened at the Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment panel at San Diego Comic-Con International in July 2014, along with the pilot of The Flash, and footage from Constantine and the third season of Arrow. In July 2014, it was announced that Graeme Revell would be the composer for the series.[http://batman-news.com/2014/07/01/graeme-revell-to-score-gotham/ ‘Daredevil’ and ‘Sin City’ composer Graeme Revell to score ‘Gotham’ - Batman News] On October 13, 2014, FOX ordered a full season, bringing the episode total up to 22.[http://deadline.com/2014/10/gotham-full-season-1-order-fox-850394/ ‘Gotham’ Gets Full-Season Order At Fox - Deadline] Bölümler Kategori:Sezonlar